


leadership

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Kudos: 11





	leadership

“River, this is the profession I hope to have you, and be president. You know I want to show that I  
have leadership skills,” Payton confided. “Well Payton, I understand you can't do this  
presentation without a new suit so we have to go shopping,” River said with a smile. “Yes, I do  
need special event wear,” Payton agreed. As they got in the car to go, River took Payton’s hand  
in his. “Payton, can I ask you something?” River asked in a soft voice. "Sure babe," Payton  
offered with a smile. “Can you look over my poetry paper that's due at the end of the week?”  
River asked. “Yeah sure I would love to. It's from an aspect of your mind right, so I already love  
it, but River you have to help me with my chemistry and economics.” River huffed, “Deal, fine  
deal,” and then smiled at Payton fondly.


End file.
